Jamie's Daughter
by Djjezza
Summary: Jamie's Daughter is born.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie grinned as he picked up his 2 day old daughter, wrapped up like a present and decided to wrap her up in one more layer before heading outside to show the guardians.

Yes he still believed.

Pippa was upstairs resting in their bedroom and he was on baby duty. He rested his daughters head on his shoulder before grasping for the door handle that led to the backyard and all the while shushing a babbling baby. He took a step out and took a deep breath in as he felt the cool air brush up against his face as he heard the soft click of the door locking behind him. He felt for the banister that led him down the 3 steps before stepping onto grass, his boots crushing the frost beneath him as he took a few steps forward.

"Jamie!" Jamie laughed slightly as he saw a bright red sleigh circle over his house, hearing the bells brought a grin to his face as he saw a flash of blue land on his backyard bench and the tell-tale chill that was brought with Jack Frost.

"Hi, Jack" Jamie laughed as he brought his daughter away from his face so he could see well. The sleigh landed with a hard thud and the occupants groaned while the Tooth fairy zipped out, heading straight for him. Jamie's eyes widened and he took a step back from the woman as she cooed at the blanket without even seeing it and hovering above him. Behind tooth Bunny groaned as he shook himself off and lay on the ground for a moment to gather him as north struggled to get out with a red sack in his hand as he side-toed out from his seat.

Jack came closer to the bundle and grinned as a hand appeared out from the blankets as it made gurgling noises. Jamie pulled a bit of blanket away from the baby's head so they could see her face. Tooth let out a long high pitched squeak at the adorable baby. Her cheeks were adorably rounded, and bright brown eyes stared out with a cheeky smile on her face, brown hair was sprayed around her head like a halo.

"Aw she's adorable Jamie! I'll have a perfect little tooth box made for her little teeth!" Tooth gasped in excitement and Jamie nodded in thanks as he turned to Jack who was making faces at the child. Bunny bounded over and looked at the little face a bright smile making its way on the tough guys face.

"Her name is Emma" Jamie murmured and Jack's face shot up looking at his best friend with wide eyes, mouth agape. North laughed merrily and slapped Jack on his back as he handed over the big red bag to Jamie. Jack grinned and blew a snowflake on the child's face and watched as her face screwed up and she blew a raspberry and looked to her dad with a confused expression on her face making them laugh, the baby joining them soon after.

"Jack, wan to hold you god-daughter?" Jamie asks with a kind smile on his face. Jack blew out air and nodded as he put his staff down and held out his hands for the baby. Tooth awed as she stared at the adorable picture of the baby stuck in-between his neck and shoulder as he had an awkward face. Emma shivered at the cold person held her and babbled as she let her hand come in contact with the boy's face and shrieking with delight as he snorted in surprise at having a baby smack him in the face and laugh about it.

Jamie chuckled as he took his child back, not bothering to fix her hat so her head was out in the open and she stared at North with big brown eyes. North grinned and bent down, letting a beefy finger come in contact with the baby's cheek making her laugh in delight and stop him with both her hands.

The baby yawned hard and Sandy grinned as he floated up a sprinkle of dream sand in his grasp and blew it gently into the girl's face. The baby yawned again before falling back against her father, who smiled.

Jack stared at the sleeping baby and blocked out the others and focused on the child, that was his god daughter. He would be there for her first Easter, Christmas, Birthday – you name it, he would take her out on Halloween and look after her until she would move on and have her own family. He stared until finally he was pulled away by the guardians and told to go home with North – where he was living now- He watched Jamie as he pulled his daughter close and walked into his home away from the cold.

Bunny nudges him as he sits on his toes, his fingers grasping his staff over his shoulder.

"Oi! Pay attention ya Gumby" Jack stuck his tongue out and listened to north on the journey home. All of the guardians feeling happy about the new life.

Want me to continue? Follow me and the story!


	2. Chapter 2

It was Emma's first Christmas since her birth and Jack was excited, sort of bummed that he couldn't stay there for a lot of the time because he had to go and deliver snow for the children.

Jack flew up to the window that was slightly open and knocked, peering his frosty head in and caught a glimpse of Pippa walking toward him, a mug in her hands and a blanket draped over her shoulder. She caught sight of him and smiled and waved at him as she opened the front door for him.

"Merry Christmas Jack!" She laughed and hugged him over the shoulder lightly before ushering him into the corridor and into the living room. He passed photos of the baby girl – his goddaughter – and grinned when he opened the living room door. He grasped his staff tightly as he pushed the door open, revealing Jamie cross legged on the rug near the tree and in front of him, barely sitting up was Emma, fist in her mouth as she shrieked in happiness as Jamie tickled her lightly a grin on his face. Jack coughed lightly as he swung down laying his staff near him with ease.

Jamie gasped loudly catching the attention of Emma who still didn't know who was there and she turned to him with a look of confusion, sill chewing on her chubby hands.

"Who's that Emma?" Jamie asked picking Emma up slightly and turned her around as he pointed to Jack. Emma looks up and finally spots Jack and instantly she squealed.

"Ack!" She clapped her hands and her little feet shook as she laughed delightedly. Jack laughed as well and watched as Jamie let go of Emma and she slid to the rug and she huffed slightly before turning on her belly and rolling towards him. She still didn't know how to crawl. Jack let his hands stop her from crashing into his bony knee and she laughed and shouted his name again.

"Ack!" she grunted as she rolled back on her belly and felt her dad get up and reach for a coffee mug. Emma ignored her dad and continued to pat Jack's knee all the while mumbling gibberish and looking up at him sometimes and he would laugh and nod just to keep her happy and she would go back to patting his knee and 'asking him questions'.

"How's North, Jack?" Pippa asked as she sat down on the couch behind them and watched her daughter and a dear friend of hers play together. Jack looked up and nodded.

"He's doing fine, still doesn't know about the elf's licking the cookies still but … yeah" Jack replied as he continued making snowflakes for the little girl who stared with an open mouth ad bright brown eyes.

Jamie chuckled as he sat on another couch but to the side of the two and to the left of his wife. Jack reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small wrapped present. Pippa gasped and chuckled as Emma screamed and pointed, looking at her mother.

"Jack! You didn't have to" Jamie laughed. Jack shrugged and 'helped' Emma open the present. Every time she ripped the paper she laughed, making Jack laugh in turn and Pippa and Jamie to grin.

"What's that Emma?" Pippa asked in a high voice. Emma didn't reply and just stared in wonder with bright brown eyes at the snowflake necklace.

"It doesn't melt, had bunny help me with it" Jack grinned as he let the necklace go around the girls small neck.

"It's beautiful Jack" Pippa smiled at him and Jack smiled back. Elated about making them happy.

Suddenly the clock chimed and Jack looked up, pouting when he say the time. It was 9am. He had to get going. He made sure that Emma was on the floor again before getting up and toeing his staff into his hands again.

"Going Jack?" Jamie asked as he too got up but picked up Emma at the same time. She squealed and stuck her fingers in her mouth again. Jack grinned and let his staff hang over his shoulder.

"Yup" He answered and followed Jamie as he opened the door. Making silly faces at Emma who was looking at him from Jamie's shoulder. Finally they made it into the kitchen and Jamie opened the front door and huffed when the cold wind brushed his face and huddled his daughter closer, who made a raspberry noise at the chill. Jack leaned up to scruff at Emma's brown hair and she squealed at the cold and brushed her face into her father's neck.

"Thank you for the present Jack, She loves it as you can tell" Jamie smiled as Emma chewed on the snowflake necklace and making happy murmuring noises.

"No Problem" Jack grinned as he walked out and breathed deeply as the wind picked him up. He turned back to Jamie and Emma and laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack called back as he raced the wind.

Jamie watched his long-time friend fly away ad was pulled away from the sight by a tugging on his ear, he looked down and smiled softly as Emma had leaned her head on his ear and was still looking at the necklace.

"You like it sweety?" He asks rubbing his nose against her button one. She murmured happily and shivered. Deciding I was too cold to stand there with the kitchen door open he closed it and returned to his wife in the living room.

SO….should I continue? Please comment and favourite! Merry christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Emma (now 5) stared out the half frozen window with large brown eyes and a slight tilt of her head made her appear even more adorable. Uncle Jack had said every snowflake he made was different and she wasn't so convinced, she had only been standing there for 5 minutes in the living room with her parents sitting in the couch behind her, her mother knitting and her dad watching the TV.

The blue sky Emma had been staring at had suddenly turned grey, then black. She blinked a few times before she stepped back and realized what it was.

A face.

A scary face with grey skin, black eyes and a black cloak, its hands pressed against the glass as it stared at her. She made a noise and backed up a bit, falling on her butt as she tripped on her slippers.

"Emma?" She heard her other ask and she turned her head to follow her mums voice. "Honey your bleeding!" Pippa got up and rushed over to try and stop her from getting blood everywhere. Pippa pressed a tissue against her nose and instructed her to hold her head up.

"Nosebleed?" Jamie asked from his spot on the couch. Pippa nodded and tutted at some spots of blood on the carpet and picked Emma up and placed her on her dad's lap who bounced her cheerily. "It's okay sweetie it happens sometimes, I used to get them a whole bunch" Jamie adjusted her grip on the tissue before placing a kiss on her head.

"It hurts a bit" Emma spoke with a slur as she tried to stop getting dizzy from the pressure on her head and neck.

"It will" Jamie's head popped up as his wide entered with a wet cloth and gave it to him.

"Who was that at the window mommy?" Pippa turned and frowned before looking at the window and seeing nothing.

"What? Emma no lies" Emma shook her head as best as she could while Jamie got some blood of her hands.

"No! they had scary faces and sharp nails" She curled her fingers and bared her teeth as an example making her dad laugh making her jump and turn to him with a disapproving frown.

"No more scary stories with Jack, Emma" Pippa picked up some cushions as she sat back down where she was. Emma pouted and leaned back on the arm of the couch and she looked out the window again, to see nothing.

I know this is really short but I wanted to upload something to make sure you were still interested in the story and that if you still want me to continue the story I'm going to start when Emma is age 14, so if you like the story, comment!

So many story's in this paragraph!


End file.
